


Rainy Days

by nawrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just a mention of lilo, M/M, and zayn - Freeform, it's just short and sweet and I'm bored so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawrry/pseuds/nawrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change when suddenly the rain stops. He looks up to see a blue umbrella over his head, a tall boy standing next to him holding the handle, close enough to be covered as well. Frowning in confusion, Niall glances to the left, where he's met with a wide pair of green eyes and a crooked smile framed by dimples.</p><p>"Looked like you could use an umbrella," the boy smirks.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I guess I do," Niall replies. The boy chuckles lightly and Niall can feel himself warming up a bit.<br/>*<br/>Rain seems to keep bringing Harry and Niall together, which they don't really mind that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as cute and fluffy as I could :)

"Great," Niall mutters to himself as he steps out into the grey, rainy London evening. You think he would learn by now, after living in England for four years he really should carry an umbrella with him, but he can never seem to remember one. Now he's leaving another long day at work and getting caught in another rainstorm, and he's practically seething as he feels the rain drip down the back of his shirt. Ten blocks isn't that far when the weather is nice, but it drags on when you're soaked. 

Niall's stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change when suddenly the rain stops. He looks up to see a blue umbrella over his head, a tall boy standing next to him holding the handle, close enough to be covered as well. Frowning in confusion, Niall glances to the left, where he's met with a wide pair of green eyes and a crooked smile framed by dimples.

"Looked like you could use an umbrella," the boy smirks.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I do," Niall replies. The boy chuckles lightly and Niall can feel himself warming up a bit.

"I'm Harry," the boy says.

"Niall. Nice to meet you." Harry presses his hand against the small of Niall's back, leading him forward as the light changes.

"Where are you headed, Niall?" Harry asks.

"Home. I live on 18th," Niall replies. "If it's out of your way I can walk, I really don't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's miserable out here," Harry chuckles, but Niall can't help but think that it's not so bad anymore. Harry chats the whole time they walk about his classes and Niall tells him about his job at the animal shelter, and by the time they reach Niall's apartment he's completely forgotten that just ten minutes ago Harry was nothing but a stranger with a kind heart.

"Well, this is home," Niall says as they stop outside of the brick building.

"This is nice," Harry grins, looking up at the tall building. Niall smirks and keeps his eyes focused on Harry as he tips his chin back. When Harry's green eyes lower to meet Niall's he blushes hard.

"The inside isn't quite as nice," Niall murmurs.

"I'm sure it's great," Harry grins. Niall has an urge to ask Harry to come inside, for tea or coffee or anything he wants, but the invitation seems to get caught in his throat, his brain suddenly freezing.

"Well, thanks for the walk home," he says shakily.

"Anytime," Harry nods. 

"I'll see you around?" Niall asks. Harry nods again, his lips pursed together in a gentle grin. Niall thinks he might hear Harry say something along the lines of "hopefully", but he can't be sure. Niall slowly walks to the door, giving Harry one last look over his shoulder before stepping inside.

*****

"And you didn't ask him out?!" Louis screeches. Niall flinches at the yelling, raising his hands up in defense.

"I got too nervous! And what if he wasn't, you know, interested?" He asks his best friend. Louis raises his arms in exasperation.

"He walked you all the way home under an umbrella! He obviously likes being close to you. Liam, darling, back me up here," Louis huffs, turning to his boyfriend Liam. Niall gives Liam a pleading look to stay out of it.

"Sorry mate," Liam shrugs. "I have to agree with my boy. It sounds a lot like when I would hit on Lou." Louis chuckles, affectionately patting Liam's head.

"That wasn't flirting sweetie, I did most of the work," Louis tells him, turning back towards Niall. "Liam's right though, if what this Harry boy was doing isn't flirting then I don't know what is." 

Niall sighs, collapsing against the back of Louis' couch. "Well it's too late now. I bet I'll never see him again." Louis hums, resting his hand on Niall's knee.

"You don't know that," he says. "Go get out there and find him." Niall gives Louis a deadpanned expression, sitting up to grab his things.

"That was yesterday, who knows where he is today," Niall mutters. He picks up his new umbrella, which is a deep green that just might remind him of a certain curly-haired boy's eyes and heads to the door, looking forward to a night in. Niall braces himself against the wind as he steps outside and begins the short walk to his apartment. He's just a block away when suddenly a gust of wind picks the umbrella out of his hands, sending it flying down the sidewalk. Niall curses to himself because seriously, he just got that umbrella, before running after it. The umbrella skids around a corner and Niall follows, stopping when he sees a tall figure holding a blue umbrella stopping to pick it up.

Niall feels his heart threaten to pound out of his chest when Harry straightens up, his eyes lighting up and his dimples indenting his cheeks when he recognizes Niall. Niall walks forward slowly, trying to remind himself to keep in control.

"I see you invested in an umbrella," Harry smirks as he hands it back to Niall.

"Yeah, I figured it was best," Niall replies. The tips of their umbrellas touch as Niall raises his over his head, the rest of the world disappearing. 

"Too bad, I could have offered you another walk home," Harry says. Niall's stomach fills with butterflies.

"It wouldn't have been a very long walk though," Niall grins. "Speaking of which, what brings you to my neighborhood?" Harry shyly glances down at his feet.

"I might have been looking for someone," he mutters. "I hope that isn't weird, but when I told my roommate Zayn about you he wouldn't let me live it down."

"Funny, my friends did the same," Niall snorts.

"So you told them about me then," Harry grins, brightening up as he shakes off his embarrassment.

"I did," Niall nods. His gaze lingers on Harry's for a moment, memorizing the swirls of gold in Harry's green eyes.

"So we probably owe it to these friends of ours to go to dinner?" Harry asks. Niall finds it adorable how he bites his lip and grins crookedly after he asks.

"We probably do," Niall chuckles, following Harry as he leads the way.

Harry takes Niall to a cozy cafe with good wine and candles on the table that makes Harry seem to glow as he sits across from Niall. Niall's entranced in watching Harry's lips move when he talks, he sneaks glances at Harry's hands, wondering what his long fingers would feel like entwined with his. He likes how Harry listens like everything Niall says is of upmost importance. Mostly Niall likes how kindhearted Harry is, how he's pretty sure he's never met someone as nice and genuine and beautiful and perfect as him. He shamlessly stares at Harry in wonder for the whole dinner. 

It's still raining when the boys leave the cafe, so Harry opens his umbrella and Niall steps underneath it, close enough so his side is pressed against Harry's, their hands linking after just a block.

Niall gets a sense of deja vu as they stand outside of his apartment building, the same fluttery feeling in his stomach. This time it's different though, because as they stand under the raingrinning at each other with their hands linked Harry lowers the umbrella, letting the drizzle sprinkle down their cheeks. Niall is about to ask what he's doing when suddenly Harry's leaning forward and connecting their lips together, his hand moving from holding Niall's to cupping the back of his neck, holding him in place. Harry's lips taste like rain and the wine they had at dinner, they're soft and plump and move with Niall's purposely, leaving Niall dazed and speechless, the only sentence he's able to mutter is asking Harry to come upstairs.

*****

_Two months later_

_  
_"Rain again?" Niall groans as he shuffles out to the living room, where Harry is waiting for him with a cup of tea.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead," Harry chuckles. Niall collapses on the sofa next to his boyfriend, resting his head on Harry's chest as he wraps his arms around him. A kiss is placed into Niall's hair.

"The rain isn't so bad," Harry murmurs. "It gives us an excuse to stay in all day and cuddle, yeah?" Niall chuckles.

"But I'm pale enough as it is, I need some sunshine," he mumbles into Harry's jumper.

"You're my sunshine," Harry says. 

"You're a goof," Niall snorts, but he still presses an affectionate kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry responds by pulling Niall down so he's sprawling out on the couch, pinned down underneath the curly haired boy. Harry's curls tickle Niall's skin as he's showered with kisses, and Niall decides he doesn't mind if it decides to pour outside all day.


End file.
